A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a rotary indexing mechanism, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a rotary indexing mechanism for a mechanically activated control. Typically such controls while not limited to can be selected from the group consisting of electrical switches, fluid vales, fiber optic switches, mechanical mechanism and a host of other mechanically activated controls to numerous to mention.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for rotary indexing mechanisms have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are included herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a rotary indexing mechanism for a mechanically activated control.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,490 to Allison et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,490 issued to Allison et al. on Apr. 26, 1966 in class 200 and subclass 14 teaches a multi-position electric switch having a supporting bracket, a pair of tie rods extending from the supporting bracket, at least one stator mounted onto the pair of tie rods, a shaft journaled in a bearing carried by the supporting bracket, and a rotor operatively associated with the stator and constrained to rotate with the shaft whereby upon rotation of the shaft a contact on the stator is selectively engaged by a contact on the rotor. The switch further has a multiple tie rod fastener of resilient material fixedly securing the stator onto the tie rods. The fastener includes a central portion, and pair of end members disposed at an angle to the central portion of the fastener and integral therewith. Each of the angles define a thrust bearing biased against the stator and exerting a force substantially parallel to the axis of the tie rods. Each of the end members are provided with an aperture receiving the tie rods. An end portion surrounding each of the apertures bites into the tir rod associated therewith and defines a fulcrum. The central portion is bowed during assembly of the fastener onto the tie rods thereby pivotally biasing the thrust bearings of the fastener forceably against the stator after the force assembling the fastener onto the tie rods is released.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,718 to Allison et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,718 issued to Allison et al. on Mar. 28, 1967 in class 200 and subclass 11 teaches a switch including a cup-shaped housing defining a chamber open at one end, a contact carrier closing the open end of the chamber, a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing and having one end extending into the chamber, a plurality of circumferentially spaced stationary contacts carried by the contact carrier and extending into the chamber, a stationary center contact carried by the contact carrier, a driver disposed in the chamber and constrained to rotate with the shaft, a tolerance compensator biasing the driver against the contact carrier and the shaft outwardly of the housing, a movable contactor carried by the driver for wiping engagement with the stationary center contact an the circumferentially spaced stationary contacts upon rotation of the shaft, and indexing apparatus for positioning the shaft in a plurality of positions.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,476 to Nation et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,476 issued to Nation et al. on Jan. 2, 1990 in class 200 and subclass 11 R teaches an index rotary switch including a rotary contact carrier journaled between a pair of thrust bearings solely for rotary motion. A rotary electrical contact including four contacts indexes with a stationary contact array forming an infinite number of ON-OFF positions and forms a redundant constant pressure electrical contact in each ON position.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,155 to Garcia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,155 issued to Garcia on Feb. 25, 1997 in class 200 and subclass 11 R teaches a rotary switch having a ferrule and a rotor and stator assembly housed within a plastic cylindrically shaped housing. The ends of the housing are folded to hold the ferrule and stator in end positions within the housing on edges located on the interior wall the housing. The rotor has a shaft rotatably mounted in the ferrule for relative movement over the stator. Stationary contacts are on the stator, while moveable ball contacts are carried by the rotor seat on the stator for displacement relative to the stationary contacts upon turning of the rotor via the shaft. A detent mechanism cooperates with the interior wall of the housing to establish detent positions corresponding with predetermined electrical coupling of the stator contacts by the ball contacts.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,070 to Holt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,070 issued to Holt on Aug. 24, 2004 in class 200 and subclass 11 R teaches a rotary indexing switch including a base having a series of radially spaced stationary contact areas, and a rotary contact member having a rotary contact area. The stationary contact areas are defined by contact members engaged within passages in an insulating ring in a configuration dictated by specifications of the switch. The switch includes a mating engagement structure drivingly engaging actuator shafts of stacked switch assemblies, a spring for biasing the rotary contact member toward the stationary contact areas, a combination lift and detent arrangement for lifting the rotary contact areas away from the stationary contact areas and maintaining the rotary contact member in a contact position when the rotary contact areas are engaged with the stationary contact areas, a center contact selectively engageable with the base utilizing a cooperating engagement arrangement, and an integral enclosure wall forming a dust shield.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for rotary indexing mechanism have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a rotary indexing mechanism for a mechanically activated control.